The Perfect Life
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: She alway wonder what it would be like to have a perfect life. To have someone there for her and to be happy. But what happens if one day that happens. What if one day she gets everything that she wants. Would she be happy? Or would she want 2 go back
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like my new story. I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

* * *

A girl with long wavy raven black hair, sat in front of her small window with ratty curtains. Watching the rain leave their mark as the water droplets slowly fell down the window. The night sky mirrored how she felt on the inside. It was like the sky was crying for her. She looked at her reflection on the rain wash window. Her usually cheerful dark chocolate eyes seem to lose their shine as unshed tears fill her eyes. Her eyes look dull and almost lifeless as she felt. It didn't help that she had blood on her face and most of her body.

She just ignored it like she always does as her mind begin to think of how her life would be if everything was perfect. A perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect job, perfect family, and a perfect life. A small smile crept up as she thinks about her perfect life. She would have new cloth, none with holes in them, a lot of friends that cared for her. A nice loving boyfriend who would only love her. A nice happy family with no yelling, arguments, or abuse. Her brother would be alive and well. Everything would be perfect.

Yelling could be heard from downstairs. She chose to ignore it as she crawled into her uncomfortable bed that was stiff and had little covers on it. As she put the little covers over her, she wished for a better life. For all she really wanted was to be loved. Her dark tired eyes closed as sleep overcame her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning

She woke up on the most conformable bed she had ever slept in. tiredly she opened her eyes to see where she was. Looking around she notice that she was in a big room. It had a big window right across from her with long purple curtains flowing down the front. A big dresser stood to the right of her. A table with mirror on top stood to the left of her. The bed had red and black silk sheets and pillows. The rug in the room was a deep blue.

She pulled off the sheets to found herself in a light blue silk night gown. Her feet land on the softness on the rug as she stand starching. Walking to the door, she wonder where she is and how she got there. Her hand slowly reaches for the door knob, not sure if she wanted to open the door. Relentlessly she opened the door to find her mother standing there holding her fist up about to knock on the door. A smile spread across her mother's face that she had never seen before. She couldn't place the emotion that was behind it that it scare her a little. Her mother then pulled her into a hug as her mother said her good mornings.

She was frozen to the spot when her mother held her in the embrace. Fearing what her mother would do next. Instead what her mother did something that puzzled her. Her mother kissed her on the forehead before telling her that breakfast is really. Her mother turn and walk down the hallway and she quietly and slowly followed her mother wondering what is happening and if that is really her mother.

Her eyes wonder on the walls of the hallway. They were a soft brown with picture hanging in a nice straight roll. All of them were of her family and they all looked happy around each other, not one showed anything wrong with a person. They descended down the stairs to enter the dining room that had a table that sat twelve people filled with food that smelled very good. She sat down without noticing who was sitting at the table she made a big plate and started to eat before anyone had time to take it from her,

She heard someone clear their throat as she dig into her breakfast. Looking up from her plate of food. Her dark eyes locked on an equal dark eyes. They were strong with determination yet kind and gentle. She looked fully at the owner of the eyes and her eyes widen at what she saw. Sitting directly across from her was a man about the same age as her and looked almost identical as her. She couldn't believe that she was looking at her brother. He gave her a questionable look as she rush from her side of the table over to his side. She gave him a big hug as her eyes watered.

"I've miss you so much" she whisper in his ear.

He returned the hug with a confused looked, "But I haven't left?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he pulled her away.

She looked down but nodded. She was so confused. Maybe she could talk to her brother later what is happening. Right at that moment, her mother and father walked in. she quickly return to her seat. She looked to the door as another person walked in. someone she had never seem before. He was tall with amber eyes that seem to melt right through her. His long silver hair was a little on the shaggy side but he dress in a nice suit as he took a seat right next to her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

She blush as she nodded her head. She didn't know who this man was and why he had just kissed her. She looked to her brother for help about what's going on but he just send her a weird looked. She looked back at her food not knowing what is going on. She ate slowly as everyone seem to sit in an uncomfortable silent. She finish her food and excused herself and left for the room she came from. She closed the door to the room as she sat on the bed. She didn't have long to think about what is happening, when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up and hesitantly opened the open to find her brother standing there with a worried looked. She moved aside to let him in. when he took a seat on her bed she close the door and walk over to her brother.

"Are you feeling well?" her brother asked trying to broke the uneasy silent that settled.

"…I'm not sure." she answered.

"Is something wrong?" he tried again.

"Yes, lots." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder, knowing that she would never complains about her brother being back from the dead.

"what is it? You know you can tell me." he said getting very worried.

"it's just…this cant be real." she said not knowing how to start.

"What do you mean. of course this is real." he said confused.

"No. I don't know where I am. I'm suppose to be in a run down home with an unhappy married parents that hurt me…and your not there…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean, I not there?" she ask confused and worried at the same time.

"Mother and father had beaten you to death because you had step in to try to protect me from them. You have been died for almost two years now." she said with her head down.

"That can't be right. Because mom and dad love each other very much and I have never left your side." he said trying to understand.

"Then why don't I have memories of mother and father being happy. Why can I see your death over and over again as if it just had happen?" she said through her tears as the memories came back.

He held her close as she cried on his shoulder. She was so confused but he knew that she was telling the truth because she had no reason to lie to him and he could always tell when she lies. He waited until she calmed herself before he turn his glaze on her. She looked up into her brother's dark eyes.

"Is there anything you want to know?" he asked her softly.

"Who…who was that man at breakfast?" she hesitantly asked.

"He…he is your fiancé. You have known he for a few years. He finally propose last month. You are due to get marry two months from now." he said.  
"Is he a..a good man?" she asked trying to take all this in.

"I believe he is. He been treating you right and has never done anything that he shouldn't." he said thoughtful.

Their conversion was interrupted by a knock on her door. She gave her brother an uneasy . He gave a reassuring smile before he got up to open the door. He smiled slightly as he saw the man from breakfast at the door. Her brother gave a nod as the man walked into the room. She backed up a little on her bed and her brother put a hand on the man's shoulder as he whispers something in his ear.

The man frown slightly as he gave a slight nod. Her brother left her there with the man and she didn't know what to do. She was about to get up and follow him when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts as she looked at the hand. The man seemed lost on what to do.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" the man asked as she studied him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she tried t act as if she knew who he was.

"You seem different. Like you're not yourself," he said slowly not sure how to put it.

"Sorry." she said putting her head down.

He put his hand under her chin and gently tilt her head up to look at him. His amber eyes held so much concern and love. She couldn't look at him anymore, because she knew that he wouldn't be looking at her like that. But that was when he did something that she didn't expected. He kissed her. He kissed her on the lips. Not a rough kiss but a shy gentle one. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. So why don't you tell me what is wrong with you." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Who said anything was wrong?" she asked as she put on a fake smile while she thought of the lessons she learned where no one cares about what she thought and felt.

"Because I knew you. And I knew something is bothering you. So why don't you just tell me what it is." he said softly.

"Because you won't believe me." she said softly.

"And why not?" he asked wanting to know what is wrong with her.

"Because I'm not suppose to be here." she said shifting uncomfortable.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

She thought to herself that this is the second person in least than two hours that she got confused. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him. She could just make up something. But she didn't know if she could. Something in her wanted to tell him. He made her fell safe, like her brother does.

"I don't know who you are." she said softly finding interest in the carpet.

"What do you mean?" he asked very confused.

"I mean that I have no memories of you. My brother who has been dead for a while is live and my parents are getting along. This is not where I'm suppose to be. I'm suppose to be in my small run down room with cut and bruises all over me crying because I have a pitiful live." she said getting all of her confusion out.

"Then why are you here?" he asked taken it all in.

"I don't know," she said as she looked at him, "I just went to sleep and woke up here."

"Well then, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Inuyasha. Its nice to meet you Kagome." he said as he held out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it as a smile spread across her face. She felt weird, she haven't really smile in what felt like a life time. Se moved a little closer to him as they talk about ways that they could get to know, well her to get to know him, better. They decided to go on a panic by a lake that was near them. After they decided what they were going to do, Inuyasha left the room so that Kagome could get change.

Later

She was to go outside to meet him by the front door. She took a deep breath as she walked toward the front door. Her long light blue dress flowed around her with her long wavy raven hair framing her pale skin. She hesitantly opened the front door and took a step outside.

It was the first time that she had been outside since she had woken up in this place. She looked around to see a beautiful field of flowers of different kinds. A little far off she could see the edge of the forest. The forest had tall thick trees that the wind played with the green leaves. She closed her eyes as she listen to the animals talk and sing their songs. She could feel the breeze on her face.

She felt a hand land lightly on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know who it belong to. She remember the feeling of this hand. But she didn't know or understand what she felt for the own of this hand. She turn her head with her eyes still close. Her hair still flying in the wind as she smiles upon the man that she knew was in front of her with a smile on his face as well.

"Beautiful." was all he could say at that moment.

She opened her eyes as she pulled her hair over her shoulder so that she could hold onto her hair with out it flying into her face. She looked at him with confusion. Surely she much have miss understood him. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him with a questionable expression.

"You look beautiful." he said with a smiles as he held out his arm for her.

"Thank you." she said with a blush creeping onto her face as she grabbed onto his arm.

They waked off towards the east side of the house. They were silent for most of the walk. That is until they came upon the spot where they would have their lunch. She stopped dead in her tracks as he eyes landed on the panic area. It looked so beautiful with the water fall sitting behind it. The blanket laid on the green grass next to some lilies. The waterfall empty into a small stream with swans and ducks having their evening swim.

They sat down to eat their lunch as they watch the swans and duck. Occasionally throwing some bread into the water.

* * *

Hope you like it. Sorry that I didn't continue but I have to run to work. Please R&R

Isabella the White Tiger


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Well I hope you enjoy it.

**Me no own Inuyasha**

* * *

They talked more about their lives, well he mostly talked. She was afraid to tell what her life was like before she woke up here. 

As the sun went down behind the forest they both walked back to the house. Each in their own thoughts. She walked into the house and found her brother sitting on the couch waiting for her.

Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and then left the room for her and her brother to talk. Her brother had on the grin that she know all to well. He new what was going on and was not going to tell her, but that never stopped her before.

"What does the most wonder brother know that I don't?" she try to flatter him as much as she could so he would tell.

"This and that." he said with a small shrug, the grin never leaving his face.

"And which this and that is that?" she questioned.

"That this and that." he said to confused her and to let her know that he wasn't going to tell.

She let it drop for now but she will find out what it is sooner or later. And she was betting on sooner.

Later that night she went to bed with thought of her brother being alive again and the man that seemed to just capture her. She couldn't and wouldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. Though she had really only known him for a day, she couldn't wait to get married to him. She closed her eyes and fell in her first peaceful dream.

6666 next morning 6666

She woke with a pounding on her head. She slowly opened her eyes and they seem to widen at what they saw. She was no longer in her nice room, but a room that looked worst then her old room. It was a small room with a small bed that had dust cover over everything. The windows were boarded up and the door was hanging on a hinge. She didn't know where she was and she was scared of what had happen. She didn't want to go away from her peaceful life. It was perfect. But here she is now. Alone in the dark room.

She heard footsteps coming towards the door and she curled up into a ball as she watch the door. The door awkwardly swing a its hinge and squeak as it slowly opened. She relentlessly looked toward the entrance to see who it was. To her surprise it was Inuyasha. He stood at the door with his long brown was shaggy and he had a wild look in his eyes.

She was about to walk over to him and thank the gods for putting her some where safe. But before she could he walked over to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. He easily throw her across the room.

"Get up bitch." he commanded.

Shakily she got to her feet. She looked at him with confusion and fear. She didn't understand why he would do that. What did she do wrong? What happen? She did not know. She waited nervously for him to tell her what to do next. For she was confused and had learn very fast that its easier to what to see what the other person will do before you get beat for something you knew nothing about.

He looked her up and down. A sick smile spread across him face as he walked toward her. She back up slightly terrified of what he was going to do. He grabbed her face and held it so that she was looking him in the eye.

"We have guest down stair. And your going to go down there like nothing happen and pretend that we are a happy couple. And if you do that I'll go easy on you tonight." he finish with a sick grin that got her scared.

She took a deep breath as he walked out the door. She found a nice dress and put it on, ignoring all the bruises and cuts she saw on her body. The dress flowed around her as she walked out of the room and put on a fake smile. She walked into the room and to her surprise, saw her brother. But he seemed a little more weaker then he was and he look very stress.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug as she smiled at him. She then return to her place next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smile as he offer her brother a seat and her and Inuyasha sat on a couch while her brother sat across from her. She wondered why he was here. There was something different about him that she couldn't place.

With a sigh her brother started talking, "I'm going on a journey and I would love it if my sister would be able to come with me."

"No." Inuyasha said and to her dismay.

"But.." she was cut off by her brother.

"I can protect her if that's what your worried about. And it wont be that long." her brother protested.

"No." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why not?" her brother ask angrily.

"Because you cant protect yourself. How are you going to protect her?" Inuyasha said.

"I can protect her." he said standing up.

"Then lets see." Inuyasha said and walked outside.

She gave her brother a worried look but he just brush it off and gave her a reassuring smile. Once outside. It was cleared to her what her brother had to do. He had to fight Inuyasha. And she had a really bad feeling about the fight.

Outside Souta and Inuyasha got into their fighting positions. Inuyasha was the first to make a move. He throw a punch at Souta that he couldn't avoid. Hitting Souta square in the stomach, he fell to the ground hard. Inuyasha laugh at him as he pulled out a blade. Souta slowly got back onto his feet. He saw the metal reflect some light off of it and he tried his best to avoid the blade and Inuyasha.

Unfortunate, that Souta was a little slow and Inuyasha brought the blade over his chest. Cutting a deep wound. Blood fell down his chest and covered the blade. Inuyasha brought the tip of the blade closer to his face as he examine the blade. He frown at Souta.

"You can't save her even if I didn't use this blade. Your too weak." Inuyasha said with a smug grin as he prepare to fight.

"Please. Stop." Kagome was beyond disbelief.

Inuyasha punch Souta in the stomach. Knocking him down to the ground while the air left his lungs. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her roughly by the arm squeeze a little drawing blood. He throw her into a near by tree were she hit her head hard. Feeling a warm and wet spot on her head. She reach back to find that her head had slip open.

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha yelled at her.

Souta slowly got to his feet as anger boiled inside of him. His eyes turned a blood red and his hair grow a little longer. He growled as he looked over at his sister. He wonder how he could of let this happen. He growled again as he charged at Inuyasha. His claws sharp and reach. But he didn't see the dragger hidden behind Inuyasha's back until it was too late. The dragger was stuck deep into his chest.

Kagome let out a cry as she saw her brother get stabbed. She cried as she watch the life fade from her brother's eyes for the second time in her life. Inuyasha gave him one last kick before turning toward her and telling her to clean up the mess.

Tears blurring her vision she set to work of digging a hole for her brother by the side of the house. She dragged his body over to the hole and carefully as she could lower him in. she sat in the hole with him wishing that this wasn't happening again.

She couldn't believe how screwed up her life had become. All she wanted was to be happy and loved. But apparently she wasn't bless with stuck things. Thought kept entering her head as covered her bloody brother with soft soil. Then slowly she returned to the house.

She snuck into the house and ran to the room she knew. She laid down on the bed and preyed that he wont find her. Her eyes started to get heavy as she laid on the bed looking at the door. Soon darkness took over her and she was a little glad. But then she saw a light somewhere in the darkness. Curiously she followed the light until she came to a beautiful field of flowers of every kind. A figure laid on the grass. She carefully approach the figure and to her surprised and delight it was her brother.

She rush over to her brother as he stood to greet her only for her to jumped into his arms. He couldn't help but to spin her around in a circle and she giggled with delight. He set her down with a sad smile on his face. Sitting down on the ground he patted the spot next to him and she sat looking at him waiting for him to speak what was on his mind. See this he smile another sad smile.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you hurting herself so?" he tried again.

"I'm not." she said.

"Then what is it with you and these worlds" he asked curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked totally lost.

"Why don't you just got to the world you belong to. I've been waiting for you and so has Inuyasha. If you make him wait any longer I think I'll kill him." he said as he attempt to lighten the mood a little.

"Go ahead. After what he did…" she mumbled to herself but he was still able to pick it up.

"Kagome he did nothing to you. Everything that has happen you had created it to. Now I would like you to return home with me. We all have been waiting for you. We miss you." he said looked at her.

She felt uneasy as he stared at her. She tried to take this all n. but she couldn't understand how or even why she would created these places that she had been. But then a thought occurred to her. If this is all her doing then had did he know about what was happening. Voicing her question, she got a simple answer in return.

"I'm your twin brother. We have a connection that is special. Just like your connection with Inuyasha." he said.

And as if he was waiting for his cue. Inuyasha comes into the clearing. He rushed over to her and hug her tightly afraid to let go again. But he could feel her stiffen in his grips and feel her struggling to get away from him. He looked down at her staring into her eyes as they began to water over.

"No, I wont let you go again. I lost you once. I wont lost you again." he said soft and firm.

"Brother help me." he cried out.

Souta shook his head. He fully didn't understand everything that she had put herself through but he knew enough. He just wanted her to be happy. Souta then turn toward Inuyasha and nodded his head. Inuyasha hesitantly let go of her as he watch to see what Souta was planning.

"Lets go home." he held his hand out for her.

Slowly she took his hand as she looked up at him.

"Are you there?" she asked scared of the answer.

"Yes." he said as she smiled and hug both guys.

She woke up on the most conformable bed she had ever slept in. tiredly she opened her eyes to see where she was. To her disbelief, she looked around notice that she was in a big room. It had a big window right across from her with long purple curtains flowing down the front. A big dresser stood to the right of her. A table with mirror on top stood to the left of her. The bed had red and black silk sheets and pillows. The rug in the room was a deep blue.

And standing around her bed was her family while Inuyasha was holding her hand.

THE END

* * *

Well I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Let me know if I confused anyone. Thanks for reading. And please review. 

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
